


Wrench

by Captorvating



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: den is here to.. save the day?, smh, we stan a queen and her dog, winry overworkin herself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 22:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15519603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captorvating/pseuds/Captorvating
Summary: “Get back here, you heathen! I was gonna use that!”





	Wrench

Winry sighs and wipes the sweat off her forehead. Looking down at her latest work she smiles to herself proudly. On her work table sits a shiny and fully functional automail leg, made from scratch for a well paying customer. The gears took a while to gather but it all payed off. All that’s left is to tighten a few screws near the joints and it’ll be finished. She reaches for her wrench but finds nothing.

 

She blinks and looks around. “That’s weird, I just had it…” Lifting and moving pencils, blueprints, tools, and spare parts around her desk with no luck. She flops back into her chair and scratches her head. “I could’ve sworn that it was right here!” She huffs out a large sigh before slumping in her seat. 

 

“What am I supposed to do now?” Resting her chin in her palm, Winry looks at the doorway of her room and spots a thief. 

 

Den sits right outside her room with her wrench at his feet. He barks once before picking up the tool in his mouth and running out. She gasps before scrambling out of her seat and chases after him. 

 

“Den!! Den get back here!” Den ducks through his dog door and continues his escape into the night. Winry groans, throwing the door open and races in pursuit. “ **Get back here, you heathen! I was gonna** **_use_ ** **that!”** Den simply dashes down the dirt road, just a bit out of reach. 

 

The run for about five consecutive minutes before Den stops and drops the wrench. She sighs in relief and bends over to catch her breath. Looking up at him, Winry asks, “What’d you do that for?” before snatching the wrench off the ground. Den only barks and licks her hand when he pats his head. She smiles and rolls her eyes. 

 

“Alright you troublemaker. Let’s go back home.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this was for an anon on tumblr! ty for the request! my tumblr is trans-elrics


End file.
